Mon Plaisir Coupable
by Isfah
Summary: Sans cesse je la regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Tout en elle est sensualité, sexualité. Os pour la communauté sans interdit.Fleur/Arthur Weasley.


Bonjour,

Voici un Os publié sur la communauté Sans interdits. Il est le premier d'une série de 10 Os avec un rating M dont le personnage centrale est Fleur Delacour/Weasley. Ces Os ne seront pas regroupés, mais vous pourrez les retrouver via mon profil.

Pas grand chose à ajouter si ce n'est que malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de JKR!

Bonne lecture!

PS: J'adoooooooooore les reviews...

* * *

**Mon Plaisir Coupable. **

**Voyeur/Fantasme.**

Sans cesse je la regarde.

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux dès qu'elle est là. À chaque fois qu'elle vient passer quelques jours chez nous je ne suis fasciné que par elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard quand elle passe près de moi.

Je m'enivre de son parfum, imaginant ceux, plus intimes, qui s'échapperaient de son corps pendant que je lui ferais l'amour. Elle éveille en moi un désir ardent que mon sexe tendu ne pourrait démentir.

Chacun de ses gestes est un appel à la sensualité, à la sexualité.

Quand elle descend le matin prendre son petit-déjeuner, son corps est encore habité par le sommeil. Elle apparaît vêtue d'une simple nuisette et ses cheveux sont remontés dans un simple chignon. Une mèche blonde cascade dans son cou. Je suis sûr que sa nuque est un endroit très sensible. Cette gorge fine et délicate offerte aux baisers et aux caresses. J'imagine faire courir ma langue et mes lèvres sur cette peau satinée qui me fascine.

Sa nuisette n'a que de fines bretelles et la captivante naissance de ces seins apparaît furtivement dans certains de ses gestes. J'aime capturer ces moments qui restent ancrés dans ma mémoire et diffusent une agréable chaleur dans mes reins.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer.

Essayant de deviner quels trésors se cachent sous cette soie. Ses jambes nues m'apparaissent alors que je laisse mon regard se promener sur le chef d'œuvre qu'est son corps. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre et ma verge se gonfle davantage. À la jointure de ces deux fuseaux galbés se trouve le centre de tous les plaisirs.

Là, palpite en secret le secret de sa féminité.

Souvent, je l'imagine s'ouvrant à moi. Mes caresses expertes l'amenant au bord de la jouissance.

J'aime la regarder quand elle se croit seule. Elle laisse tomber cette carapace de froideur. Parfois je l'observe à travers le trou de la serrure de la porte de la salle de bain. Un à un ses vêtements tombent.

Lentement, elle se déshabille.

J'imagine alors que ce sont mes mains qui lui retirent les pièces de tissu. Que c'est mon souffle qui lui procure ces délicieux frissons. Je peux, dès lors, la contempler dans sa parfaite nudité. Ses seins se dressent fièrement, appelant à la caresse et aux baisers. Leurs pointes d'un rose sombre n'attendent que le taquinement de ma langue pour se parer de leurs atours grenat. Son ventre plat appelle à mille caresses, et guide inexorablement vers le centre des plaisirs. Sous la fine toison dorée se cache la Rose de sa féminité. Je la contemple ensuite alanguie dans la baignoire, et tous mes sens prennent feu.

Je la sais nue et offerte à quelques mètres de moi.

Je ne peux que m'imaginer goûter à son divin nectar. M'étourdissant des saveurs de son corps et de la suavité de sa sève. Et après m'être repu de sa volupté, je pénètrerai dans ce petit Temple sacré. Je m'enfoncerai dans sa chaleur jusqu'à m'y perdre. En allant et venant en elle, lentement, ou de façon plus animale, je la ferais crier de plaisir, implorer la délivrance suprême qu'est l'orgasme. Je me déchainerais en elle comme le fait Bill quand je les épie faisant l'Amour. Je connais le son de ses gémissements, de ses plaintes et de ses cris par cœur. Je veux les entendre résonner à mes oreilles comme ces mots qu'elle susurre à un autre que moi.

J'aime les regarder.

Je m'approche de la porte de leur chambre dès que je l'entends prononcer des mots en français. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, mais mon corps les interprète comme d'érotiques promesses et réagit vivement à cette merveilleuse sérénade.

Je reste là, dans l'ombre, derrière ce panneau de bois qui me sépare de mon fils et de celle que je brûle de posséder. Au fur et à mesure que son plaisir augmente, je sens le plaisir affluer dans mes veines, irradiant mes reins et tendant mon sexe.

Ma respiration se saccade. Au même rythme que la sienne. Je l'entends. Je le sens. Tout comme j'ai l'impression de ressentir son souffle brûlant sur ma chair.

Quand je les sais inattentifs au monde extérieur, j'entrouvre la porte de la chambre de Bill. Mes yeux avides contemplent alors tout leur saoul ce ballet qu'offrent leurs corps enlacés.

Doucement, je libère enfin mon membre de son carcan de tissu et promène mes doigts sur toute sa longueur. J'imagine que ce sont mes mains qui emprisonnent sa poitrine gonflée par le plaisir et jouant avec ces pointes tendues. Je rêve que ce sont les siennes, graciles et légères qui jouent avec ma virilité. Je la sais de plus en plus excitée et la visualise devant moi, passant sa langue avec candeur sur mon sexe érigé.

Elle prendrait ma verge totalement en bouche, comme elle le fait avec celui de son mari.

Elle le lècherait avec gourmandise, encore et encore. Et quand je la vois insister sur le gland de celui qui est dans son lit, je cesse mon va-et-vient pour faire, à mon tour, pression avec la paume de ma main sur cette partie si sensible de mon anatomie.

Je ne veux pas céder à l'orgasme avant elle, alors je retire mes doigts et attends patiemment le moment où elle bascule dans la félicité. D'un mouvement lent, j'enserre mon membre au fur et à mesure que Bill la pénètre.

Je la rêve chaude et très étroite.

Je fais aller et venir mon poignet au rythme des hanches de son amant. J'imagine que chacun des gémissements de plaisir qu'elle émet sont ceux que je lui procure. J'accélère, suivant la cadence de la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Je la pilonne par la pensée quand mon fils le fait de sa virilité.

Et quand soudain je la vois se contracter, je ferme fortement mes doigts sur mon sexe et me laisse transporter par les vagues de plaisir qui m'assaillent. Ses cris de jouissance font alors écho à mon râle, que je tente de contrôler.

Je me déverse dans mes mains comme je l'aurais fait dans sa bouche ou au plus profond de son vagin.

Puis après avoir repris mon souffle, je lance un sortilège pour nettoyer les traces de mon plaisir coupable. Je retourne ensuite me coucher auprès de Molly, sachant que la nuit suivante, je reviendrai les observer, et ajouter un nouveau souvenir à ma Pensine personnelle.


End file.
